Phantasm?
by Immortal42
Summary: Characters from the book show up in my house around three a.m.
1. Jace

**_Disclaimer: Hang on a sec, let me ask some one who knows me if my name is Cassandra Clare. No? They say it isn't. Oh, well._**

I woke up with a horrible pain in my leg. Again. Stupid leg cramps. I got up, slowly, preparing to go down stairs and walk it off.

I walked, well, hobbled down the stairs. And ran into something. I looked up, realizing it was a someone, instead. "Oh. My. God. You're Jace Wayland… Morgenstern… Herondale… Lightwood… whatever, aren't you?" Yea. I've always wanted to say that. Except without the whole messing up the last name thing. And except Jace doesn't exist. Well, maybe I was dreaming.

"Yes, yes I am." He said. "But who are you?"

"I'm Wlilow. Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"There was a greater demon… I'm assuming you know what that is, since you know me?" I nodded. "Outside of your house. I got thirsty. I thought I'd see if there was any bottled water inside."

"Um, you killed it, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm going back to bed now, since my leg cramp is gone. Um, thanks."

"No problem. And if you eat a banana every day, you might get less leg cramps."

**It's true, too! Bananas do help with leg cramps! I should really eat more of those... anyway, did ya like it? If enough people do like it, I'll write a second chapter, featuring Simon! I have ideas for it, but if nobody wants to read it, I won't post it. Obviously. Anyway, review! And favorite! Please! But only if you want to...**


	2. Simon

**_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I"m not Cassandra Clare. If you thought I was, well, you probably need help. _**

The next night, the stupid leg cramps woke me up again. I made my way down the stairs, mumbling, "Banana, banana, banana."Once again, though, I found myself running into a something that wasn't a thing at all. "Okay, this is just weird," I muttered. "I was sure I was awake."

"You are. And why were you muttering banana over and over?"

I ignored his last question and replied, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not awake, because you don't exist."

"Simon Lewis doesn't exist?"

I could tell he was being sarcastic, but I ignored it."Right."

He looked perplexed, then realized, "You read the books, didn't you?" I nodded. "We had to say they were fiction. Do you think anybody would have read them if they were in the non-fiction section?"

"Um, no, probably not."

Simon didn't say anything, just stood there. I kept waiting for him to say or do something, but he never did.

"So, Jace was here because he got thirsty while fighting a demon," I said. "Why are you here? You don't usually do much demon fighting, do you?"

"No, Clary wanted to come."

"Oh, why?" I was really befuddled. From what the books had said, Clary normally wouldn't just want to go fight demons in the middle of the night. And if she did, she wouldn't drag Simon along.

"Jace went missing."

Oh. Yeah, that explained it. But why was Simon inside? "Do you think he's in here or something? I haven't seen him since last night."

"No, Simon replied, laughing. "I was going to see of you had any flashlights."

"Yeah, and why don't you all just help yourselves to the spaghetti in the fridge, too?"

"Okay." Simon started heading to the refrigerator.

"I was being sarcastic!" He stopped. "But the flashlights are on top of the refrigerator." Simon grabbed them and started walking to the front door. "Hey," I called, "Do you need help finding him?"

"You probably couldn't even see him."

"I saw him last night."

Simon appeared to be thinking. "I'll talk to Clary." With that he left, leaving the door wide open.

**Was this as good as the first? And, which would you rather read: a continuation of this with an actual plot, or just more characters randomly showing up? I'll write which ever the majorityy of people want.**


	3. Clary

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I might want to take credit for these amazing characters, I can't. Because I don't own them.**_

It was about twenty minutes before I saw any of them, and I was getting ready to go back to bed, thinking that they had just left. But then Clary walked in.

"You're Willow?" she asked. I nodded, kind of relieved. "And you wanted to help us look for Jace?" I nodded again, and Clary seemed to be thinking. "How would you be able to help?"

"Well," I replied, "I can't do anything special or anything, but the more people, the better, right? You might find him faster."

Clary looked as if she was about to give in, but then asked, "What would you do if you ran into a demon?"

I had to think about that one. What would I do? I might try to choke it, like Clary had the first time. Or I might… hit it over the head with something. I really didn't know what I'd do. "I don't know," I finally said. "What should I do?"

"Um, you should…" Apparently she had to think, too. I guess she'd expected me to have an answer. She sighed, "I don't know, I'll go get Isabelle."

**Ugh, I'm sorry! This chapter sucks. But I wanted to at least post something. The more reviews I get, the better the next one will be. Especially if you have suggestions. But if I don't get any reviews, there won't be a next chapter. :(**


End file.
